Projeto que não deve ser nomeado I
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Projeto de produção de drabbles do fórum 6v - vários ships - várias classificações - drabbles
1. O que é isso?

**Projeto-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado**

Esse é um projeto idealizado pelo Shade no Fórum 6V com a proposta de se produzir drabbles a partir de palavras envolvendo os seguintes ships:

- Blaise/Pansy  
- Draco/Ginny  
- Draco/Hermione  
- Harry/Draco  
- Harry/Hermione  
- James/Lily  
- Ron/Hermione  
- Sirius/Bellatrix  
- Sirius/Remus  
- Tom/Ginny

O projeto promete ter vááárias edições, então vou deixar a postagem em aberto, mas cada drabble tem sentido completo em si mesma.

**Os personagens destas fanfics não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito estas fics além de comentários preciosos.**

**Capa:** por Dark – link no meu perfil.


	2. Joguete

**Sinopse:** Um último momento com algo que não existe mais.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Palavra:** Aquarela

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Joguete**

Começa preto, ausência de cor. Linhas fortes, unidas, formando a massa escura onde meus dedos se perdem.

Então branco. Como o inverno, imensidão limpa em vários tons. Na pele dele há branco queimado de sol, brilhante das cicatrizes, rosado de mordidas...

O púrpura nos lábios abertos, cor opaca quando secos pela respiração ofegante, viva quando umedecidos pelos meus beijos, esbranquiçada, presos entre dentes.

E o verde. Sua cor mais forte. O verde _exala_ a cada segundo que seu olhar permanece no meu, e posso ver tanto em uma única cor que é como pintar a nós dois em sua aquarela.

**FIM**


	3. Home

**Sinopse:** Casa se difere de lar por poucos detalhes.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Palavra:** **Dragão**

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Home**

Era estranho voltar para casa depois de tudo. Era estranho _ter_ uma casa. Era estranho encontrar coisas de que nem ele se lembrava entre as caixas que Hermione empilhara na sala.

Se ele não estivesse tão feliz de saber que ela estava arrumando sua própria casa com Ron, poderia se sentir sozinho naquele espaço todo.

Na última caixa, a menor, havia pequenas surpresas. Um onióculo quebrado, uma presilha dourada, uma miniatura de dragão.

Harry colocou o pequeno dragão sobre a estante ao lado do bottom "Potter fede", e ele se acomodou.

Sorriu.

Talvez devesse chamar _alguém_ para morar com ele.


	4. Bem me quer

**Sinopse:** Amor perfeito

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Blaise Zabini/Pansy Panrkinson

**Palavra:** Pétalas

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Bem me quer**

Era estranho vê-la assim.

Desamparada.

Sentada.

Delicada.

A flor entre os dedos revelava uma ansiedade que ele não sabia que existia. As unhas bem feitas, o anel de brilhante, a pulseira no braço angular ornava com a pequena tatuagem de um botão de amor perfeito que surgia entre as claras veias sob a pele.

Tudo naquela observação revelava que Pansy já não era criança para estar brincando de mal-me-quer. E, no entanto, as pétalas se acumulavam aos seus pés à beira do lago naquele último dia de aula.

Foi nesse momento que Blaise se perguntou como nunca olhara para ela.

**FIM**


	5. Love is in the Air

**Sinopse:** Amor em palavras simples.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley

**Palavra:** Fósforo

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Love is in the Air**

"Ginevra:

Pequena. Esguia. Explosiva. Sua cabeça se destacando em meio à multidão simplesmente pela cor _vermelha_.

Sei que estamos nos vendo demais ultimamente, e por isso queria que essa fosse uma mensagem especial e tocante, que pudesse transmitir para você tudo o que eu sinto com essa convivência.

E o que eu posso te dizer, Weasley, é que a única coisa que eu consigo pensar quando vejo você é em _fósforos_.

Ainda quer ir jantar?

D. M."

"Querido Draco:

Isso é simplesmente porque eu sou a única que acende seu fogo.

Te vejo amanhã para comemorarmos o nosso aniversário.

Ginny."

**FIM**


	6. What could not be

**Sinopse:** O que restou de você.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Palavra:** França

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**What could not be**

Há lugares que deixam lembranças.

Eu me lembro do cheiro do dormitório de Hogwarts e quase posso ouvir as risadas de Lavander. Lembro daquela luz esguia, meio amarelada devido ao teto baixo da Toca, e meus lábios formigam como quando Ron me beijava. Lembro do toque do carpete da minha casa sob meus pés e tenho impulso por procurar a presença de minha mãe.

Tudo o que eu queria era poder pensar na França sem a tristeza de ter a imagem de olhos cor de gelo, uma lágrima de despedida e um perfume masculino com cheiro do que não foi.

**FIM**


	7. Mentiras

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que nego.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger

**Palavra:** Sussurro

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Mentiras**

O fogo crepita na lareira em um som suave ritmado com as gotas de chuvas na janela. Os olhos verdes se permitem o consolo das chamas, como se fosse culpa delas aquela tristeza que o envolve com o calor.

Ele queria dormir, esquecer aquilo.

Mas Ron e Mione conversam no dormitório e ele, como bom amigo, resolveu deixá-los a sós na esperança de que, finalmente, depois de tanto ciúme contido, tantas brigas e cuidado mútuo naqueles anos, eles se entendam.

Só não contava que o fogo, a chuva e o silêncio lhe contassem em sussurros o que ele tentava ignorar.

**FIM**


	8. Lily

**Sinopse:** Conhecer você.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** James Potter/Lily Evans

**Palavra:** Seda

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Lily**

Ela era forte, ele sabia. Era mulher, ele havia se casado com ela. Era linda, e isso estava em seus olhos, seus cabelos, até nas sardas que maculavam sua pele.

Mas Lily sempre tivera uma aura criança, um quê menina, um jeito doce e suave que o fizera tocá-la com admiração, respeito e cuidado.

Quando as tiras de seda caíram de seus ombros, porém, deixando que a camisola rendada revelasse o corpo nu de sua esposa, que o encarava em verde faiscando com malícia e uma força atordoante, James não conseguiu pensar em nada além do quanto ele era feliz.

**FIM**


	9. Sabores

**Sinopse:** O amor é agridoce.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**Palavra:** Sal

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Sabores**

Se apaixonar é uma gostosa brincadeira. Se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo te dá a liberdade de descobrir detalhes e brincar de definir como arriscaria com poucos.

Mione era doce. Era o chocolate de seus olhos, era o perfume de morango em seus cabelos, o aroma de canela de sua pele. Era o toque suave dos lábios e o gosto da sua boca na minha era mel.

Ron era sal. Era brilho de mar nos olhos, era luz e vento de verão nos cabelos, era fogo áspero no toque, era cheiro de madeira e gosto de pele.

A combinação perfeita.

**FIM**


	10. Fantasma particular

**Sinopse:** Porque você _estava_ lá.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Sirius Black/Bellatrix Black

**Palavra:** Fantasma

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Fantasma Particular**

No começo, _tudo_ é forte demais. O aperto das algemas. O asco ao toque morto. O vazio. Os gritos. A dor. A tristeza. As lembranças.

Com o tempo, percebe-se que _nada_ é sólido. As algemas são desnecessárias. Não há toque, só a presença já te faz gritar. O vazio está dentro de você. Dor, tristeza e lembranças se confundem de forma que faz _rir_.

Eu ria de você, sério demais em sua cela. Você era meu passado, o que sobrou de mim.

Quando os outros disseram que você fugiu, eu não acreditei. Ainda te via lá, como um fantasma particular.

**FIM**


	11. Fearless

**Sinopse:** Era meu último argumento, Moony.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Sirius Black/Remus Lupin

**Palavra:** Vampiro

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Fearless**

Você me dizia que era um monstro, e eu ria. Alguém tão doce quanto você nunca poderia ser chamado de monstro, Moony.

Não importa o que havia em seu sangue. Não importa sua culpa por ser o que era. Eu não _queria_ te condenar por isso. Não queria que você olhasse para mim e visse seja lá o que fosse que via em todos os outros, e te dava medo.

Queria ser sua segurança. Seu porto. Poderia tomar seu sangue como um vampiro, e mesmo assim não teria medo, porque eu não temo você.

Só entenda isso. E me perdoe.

**FIM**


	12. Quase fim

**Sinopse:** Uma morte doce e bem vinda.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Tom Ridlle/Ginny Weasley

**Palavra:** Anjo

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Quase-fim**

O corpo caído no chão era fascinante. Era lindo poder observar a forma como a respiração ia ficando cada vez mais rala, como a cor ia desaparecendo gradualmente da face infantil, como a garota ia morrendo.

Era uma perda, talvez. Não para ele. Enquanto a pequena Ginny morria aos seus pés, ele podia sentir sua força aumentando, seus contornos se definindo. Era vida.

E ela morreria inocente de seus atos. Pura.

Como um tipo de anjo.

Que o leva até um tipo de deus. Alguém que poderia lhe dar uma vida maior.

Sorriu.

"Há uma estranha semelhança entre nós, Harry."

**FIM**


	13. Bons motivos

**Sinopse:** Porque finalmente você precisou de mim.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Palavra:** Vinho

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Bons motivos**

Weasley ria e se dependurava de forma patética sobre a mesa tentando se levantar, dizendo em altos brandos que, se aquela era afinal sua despedida de solteiro, ele não queria se despedir de ninguém porque a festa estava muito boa.

Aplausos para o anfitrião bêbado. Deviam proibir Gryffindors de ter contato com bebidas refinadas como vinho de elfos.

Ou não.

Porque graças ao vinho Potter estava corado, havia deixado a capa de lado, sorria e não se incomodava por estar ao seu lado.

- Acho que preciso de ajuda para voltar para casa. – comentou inocente.

Draco se sentiu _muito_ prestativo.

**FIM**


	14. Tão perto

**Sinopse:** Tudo o que _não_ há entre nós.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**15 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Palavra:** Olhar

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Tão perto**

Era sufocante. O olhar parecia conter uma decisão a que ele não sabia corresponder. Ele havia desaprendido a lidar com aquele jogo de olhar, só pode.

Ou talvez tirar a guerra, a diferença de casas, os amigos daquele vão que os separava o fazia perceber só agora que, na verdade... não havia vão.

Havia Potter parado não muito à frente no saguão do Ministério olhando diretamente para ele. E ele não sabia como reagir a isso.

Porque não havia mais nada que impedisse que o que sentiu durante sua vida inteira se tornasse verdade.

E, talvez – somente talvez – fosse correspondido.

**FIM**


	15. Cadência

**Sinopse:** Somente um momento.

**Spoiller:**7

**Beta:** twin ^^

**Finalização:**19 de dezembro de 2009

**Ship:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

**Palavra:** Chama

**Número de palavras: ****100**

**Aviso: **PWP, porque eu prometi pras meninas ontem de madrugada.

**Cadência**

Desejo. Toque. Leve. Lento. Provocante. Mordidas molhadas. Gemidos baixos. Unha avermelha pele. Dentes que seguem o caminho. Mãos percorrendo seus traços voluptuosamente. Rastro de chama deixada na pele sensível _demais_. Ah! Dedos ousados testando o corpo já conhecido. Hummm. Lábios tomados com a mesma força do impulso. Rápido. Grito. De novo. Confortável. Mãos unidas. Carinho solto. Gemidos perdidos cortando silêncio. Cadência perfeita de corpos em movimento atentos às batidas únicas ritmadas do outro em sincronia com olhares e pele e cheiros e calor e tudo que compõe o momento em que de dois eles se tornam um.

Amor.

- Draco!

**FIM**


End file.
